


The Winchester Guide To Hostage Negotiation

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Winchesters (Supernatural), Cas comforts Sam, Castiel in danger, Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Difficult Labour, Handcuffed Castiel, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Rescue, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Sastiel - Freeform, Scared Castiel, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The brothers aren’t home when someone breaks into the bunker and takes Cas away.But those people do leave them a message: surrender themselves, unarmed, or the angel pays the price for what the Winchesters did.They clearly don’t know Sam and Dean at all, especially when Cas is carrying Sam’s kid.There will be no mercy for them, none at all.





	The Winchester Guide To Hostage Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for additional content warning

When they take him from the van, Cas doesn’t fight.

He’s reached a kind of unspoken agreement with these men; they will be gentle with him, and he’ll give them no reason to be otherwise.

It’s not an arrangement he’s happy with, but his pride can bear it in exchange for the safety of the life he’s carrying.

And, besides…. These men may not know it, but Cas doubts they’ll live to see another twenty four hours.

He hopes whatever they took him for, whatever they hoped to gain from all of this, will be worth the price they’re going to pay.

So he co-operates when they take him inside the old building, and doesn’t question when they crowd him downstairs, and into a dank space not unlike Bobby’s panic room.

He offers no resistance when they sit him on the bed, and cuff one of his wrists to it, ensuring he won’t be able to get up.

And then one of them breaks their agreement.

He puts his hand on Cas’s stomach, strokes the swell of it, and asks Cas if it’s true that sex brings on labour.

Cas breaks _that_ hand, but the man’’s _other_ one slaps him hard enough to knock him flat on the bed.

His lip bursts; his wrist jerks painfully and the cuff tears his skin.

The others haul him off and drag him, cursing their prisoner, away.

They lock the door behind them, and Cas is left alone in the cold and the dark. He grabs the thin blanket from the bed, and wraps it around himself.

He won’t deny he’s afraid, but he knows that help is coming. And he knows it’ll come like wrath and fire, and all he has to do is make sure they are both alive for when it does.

++

Last Autumn, Dean and Sam killed a man. 

He wasn’t a good man, and he deserved the end they gave him, but he had family and so the Winchesters didn’t really expect that to be the end of things.

They did not, at any time, except the rest of the Brady clan to come after Castiel.

With hindsight, they probably should have; especially when those bastards found out Cas was carrying Sam’s kid.

But Cas was safe in the bunker, or so they thought. The Bradys didn’t know where the bunker was. 

Or so they thought.

Now they have a picture of Cas being pinned to the map room table by the older two brothers, and a text telling them if they ever want to see the angel again, they should present themselves unarmed at the Brady farmhouse.

No doubt those idiots think that’s how this thing is going to go.

If Dean didn’t hate spoilers, he’d clue them in on one for free.

It isn’t.

++

About ten hours after the men broke into the bunker, and four hours after they left Cas alone in the dark room, his water breaks.

He gasps at the sudden pressure in his stomach and back, and the first pain comes quick on its heels.

It won’t be the last, and the thought of giving birth there, in that cold prison, shackled and alone, spurs him into panic.

He tugs at the cuffs, yanking hard enough that, while they hold, his wrist doesn’t, and for a moment the pain is so sharp he can’t breathe.

He needs to do that, now; he will while the fledgling is inside him, relying on his Grace for sustenance.

But he’s known pain before, agony far worse than the ferocity of his broken wrist, or the way his muscles seem to tie themselves into knots as his body starts working to expel his fledgling into the world.

He knows how to deal with it, and it doesn’t matter that he’s essentially human until the child is born.

They’ll both survive this, but it doesn’t stop him wishing his family was here, to free him and take him home, so he could give birth there, in their infirmary, with Sam helping him push and Dean ready to help his nephew come into the world.

He can’t give birth here; he can’t.

But as another contraction rips through him, Cas realises that even if the brothers arrive in that moment, it’s already too late.

++

The Bradys have all the advantages; there’s more of them, this is their turf, and they have insurance in the form of the Winchesters’ angel.

None of that saves them, not a single one.

Sam and Dean come down on them like the wrath Cas predicted, and they finish them off without any hesitation.

Maybe, one of these days, people will get the message that you do not touch any member of the Winchester family.

But all that matters then is finding Cas, and they can search unimpeded now the people who took him are all dead.

It’s Dean who’s hears Cas screaming for them, probably having heard the commotion, because while Dean and Sam finished the first few quietly, the last few Bradys went out loud.

They follow his voice, and Sam kicks the door in and what they see inside makes them both wish they could kill those fucks all over again.

++ 

Dean has to wait for a lull in the contractions to pick the lock on the cuffs. He has to go slower than he would, because he knows a break when he sees one, and Cas’s wrist _is_ broken, and it’s going to have to be reset, but while he’s in the middle of pushing his and Sam’s kid into the world probably isn’t the best time.

But popping out a kid with a broken bone, yeah, not exactly ideal.

Still, Cas said once it was done with, his Grace would be his again, so maybe after he can just heal himself up.

Dean hopes so, anyway, but right now getting them both through this has to come first.

Cas cries out as another contraction overtakes him, and Sam’s already crouching between the angel’s legs.

They can get him on the bed properly now the cuffs are gone, propped up with pillows, but Dean knows that’s not going to be enough.

He gets behind Cas, giving him something to brace against, but the angel’s shaking his head, and Dean thinks maybe that’s not right, he’s making it worse for Cas.

“I’m not doing this here,” Cas moans. “Please, please, Sam, take me home.”

Dean exchanges a helpless look with this brother. They can’t move Cas like this; even if they could, the bunker’s hours away. 

His Baby can move, but they’d need a warp engine to make it home before Cas gives birth, and even shitty as this room is, the room Cas has been held prisoner in, it’s better than the back seat of a car.

“I’m sorry,” Sam says, and he looks broken with guilt, even though none of this is their fault. “Cas, Cas, it has to be here. The baby is crowning, there’s no time. But you’re not alone, we’re here with you. It’ll be okay.”

Dean presses a kiss to his brother in law’s temple. “We’re here,” he says, reinforcing what Sam told him, because they are going to get Cas through this.

Cas pushes back into Dean, as if looking for strength there, and Dean grabs hold of Cas’s hand, gives him something to hold on to.

The angel looks at Sam, and nods, and then cries out, sharp and helpless, and Sam tells him he needs to push.

++

They watched YouTube videos, read books, even reached out to a retired doctor friend of Bobby’s who patched up hunters as a sideline.

Even so, Sam feels like they were woefully underprepared.

He feels like even if they had been back in the bunker, if Cas had never been kidnapped…

All he can think about is the blood, the pain Cas was in, how hard it was for him to deliver their kid, how scary it got when no amount of pushing seemed to help, and Cas got so tired, and even Dean looked like he was starting to panic.

It’s only hitting him then that they could have lost them both down there.

Getting snatched and chained up in some freezing cellar with a broken wrist probably didn’t help.

But they’re okay.

Sam watches from the doorway as Cas lies in their bed, shirtless, their son lying on his chest, drawing strength from the skin to skin contact.

Cas is okay, healed now he’s no longer sharing a body. 

Their son is okay, from the mop of brown hair that had Dean rolling his eyes to the jet black messy wings protruding from his back.

But all Sam can think of is the ‘could have beens’.

They could have been too late in tracking down the Bradys.

They could have lost Cas, and the baby too, in that shithole of a room, either during labour or when they were fighting their way inside.

The Bradys could have decided killing Cas was message enough, and left him for them to find when they returned to the bunker after that Vermont hunt.

There’ll be no more hunting for a while.

Nothing on earth could drag Sam from where he is now.

Watching over his husband and his child, making sure they’re safe.

He doesn’t realise Cas is watching him until the angel calls his name, softly, and holds out his hand.

Sam goes, lets Cas pull him down beside them.

“We’re alright,” the angel says. “All of us. It’s alright, Sam.”

Sam reaches carefully across so he’s holding them both, and tucks his forehead against Cas even though he’s not foolish enough to think Cas won’t know he’s crying.

Cas manages to slip an arm around him, pulling him in closer.

He whispers quiet comforts in Enochian, words that reach inside Sam, and soothe away the pain and the fear.

He has his family: Cas, their baby, Dean.

They’re all home and safe. The ‘what might have beens’?

They’re not as important as _what is_.

And that’s what Sam’s going to hold on to. For as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> The threat of rape/non-con is brief, with one of the men holding Cas prisoner suggesting that sex brings on labour; the same person also touches Cas’s stomach in a suggestive manner.


End file.
